Haunting of a slave girl
by Black Daimond
Summary: He is the son of a wealthy plantation owning family returned from england to visit his home. Upon his arival he encounters the most intriguing woman he has every dreamth of. A young slave girl plagued by a haunting. This young man finds himself obsessed
1. Chapter 1

**The Slave Haunting**

Summary: In old pre-revolutionary America, the South enjoyed a major deal of the wealth of the New World. With large plantations and prospering aristocratic families, Souther Plantation owners lived comfortable, wealthy lives...All but the Shield's family, one of the most prosperous of the Southern Plantation families in Virginia, Stationed in one of the oldest regions of the state the family manor begins to undergo a series of "odd" events centered around one of the families young black servants. And just as things seems to be getting better, the Lord's sons, from abroad in London come in at the end of the school year and the haunting take on a whole new turn.

NOTE: This might portray sauced up image of slavery, but Slavery was not a fanfic, not romantic or happy Gilmore in any way...I just prefer making it happy because there's too much sadness in the world already

**Chapter I: The girl behind the Curtains**

The day was bright and sunny like any other Virginian summer day, the patches of green extended for miles, and further up, there was a huge manor; and if one squinted from the far off entrance to the plantation, you can see the clear outline of the house. It was very huge, and the white painted cabin to the far left of the mansion was one of few of its kind in this slave populate Virginia region. But the Shield's family took great care in the treatment of their indentured servants; unlike most of their neighbors they did not own slaves-at least not in the general sense- most of their servants were paid a very minimum wage, housed properly, and taken care of as any other servant. The family did not greatly rely on its plantation to procure an earning. It had many prospering businesses in the North and Western regions of the United States as well as in Great Britain, France and Russia. The plantation in the South was just one of many business ventures that the family took up, so they saw it git to pay indentured servants rather than buy slaves. There's the fact that the family was also very philosophical in its believes and saw slavery as anti-human went a great deal into leading them away from slavery.

Now as the young prospective son returned home to his parents he could not help but feel a pang of guilt for the servants who despite being free in his families estates and minds was subject to the depraved dubbing of slavery.

But he was never-the less happy. Being a man of intellect, the young lord had always had a sense for human rights, and had spent a large part of his childhood with the servants. They were like a second family to him, his white nanny as well as his African one had been a large part of his over-all childhood.

The butler opened the door as soon as it stopped.

He could already hear the silent murmurs that indicated the households presence. He smiled diligently at everyone as soon as the door opened.

His mother's face, was the brightest amongst all the others. The smile she attempted to suppress clearly etched on her face and lighting her bright blue eyes.

As he descended he took the time to hug and greet all of his former nannies and the household, his childhood friends, and even his old school master.

His mother, he saved for last.

She stood with her hands folded across her chest almost as if to reign in her excitement; her hands and her very form shook from the very effort.

"Mother." He grinned, his own darker eyes sparkling at her while his bemused features urged her forward.

"Son!" The smile she'd been holding broke through and her lips lifted as a smile broke through.

She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheeks, then his forehead, then she pulled him away to get a closer look at him before finally planting a kiss on his head again.

She crushed him to her, hugging him and taking in a whiff of his scent.

"What took you so long?"

"I missed you too mother." She smiled, finally releasing me. I knew as she dragged me into the house that she was about to bring me to father. And the fact that she was the one dragging me to him only means that our little issues have yet to be resolved.

"I assume you are...busy?" She cast me a sideways glance, almost a warning to me, to keep our little issues leached for this day. Mother always had a habit of canceling all businesses on days that she deem "family days" which was holidays, birthdays, and whenever she feels like its a special day. And she hated mixing business with family.

"Sit down in the waiting room and I will get that man down here this instant. I cannot have my boy home and not attend to him now can I?" She escorted me to the sitting room, and left me on the sofa after a kiss on the cheeks and a pat on the head; old habits die hard.

Mother left me, she walked to the grand oak doors and pushed them open, her skirts swishing behind her as she exited.

I listened to the silent clanking of her shoes as she took to the grand stairs and headed upstairs.

A light smile lightened my lips at the familiarity of everything. The room, was as magnificent as ever, the sun shone in here with a brilliance that could almost be described as magical. And the golden decorations made the room glitter with an ethereal light.

As I surveyed the room, from the old paintings to the new pottery and furniture something caught my attention.

It was subtle, I would not have noticed it if I had not been paying close attention. Now that I was, I could clearly see the little silhouetted figure crouching behind one of the heavy draperies in the grand hall.

A person. A child perhaps.

I moved to the draperies, slowly and gently moved the draperies aside.

"Hey little girl are you what are you doing here...Are you playing hide and seek?" The young girl did not budge, did not even bother to look at me.

I attempted to touch her...

"No!" The sharp command came from in the voice of my mother. I held my hand in mid-air inches away from the girl.

"What is wrong with her?" My mother came to stand near me and gently pulled my hands away.

"Do not touch her dear... She does not like to be touched...Do you dear?" The girl did not pay any attention to mother, she just kept staring at the wall in front of her, almost as if she were seeing some interesting image.

A closer look, and I could see her mouth moving, but no words came out. I tried to recall a childhood image of this girl, of such strange behavior-surely I could not forget such a strange woman, could I?

"Come, perhaps we should have a go at the library instead, come!" She swirled around again in that same usual manner of hers and beckoned me to follow. I took a final glance at the strange young girl wondering if we should leave such a clearly damaged person alone or if we should do something.

Seeing as how I had been gone from home for years, and I had no idea of what was going on or who the girl is, I figured mother knew more so I just followed her.

We walked down the familiar hall from the waiting room to the library. The large oak doors with the elaborate decorations engraved in them. The door was still the same, as was the interior.

There were more books than I last remembered, and there were more furniture than I last remembered, new sofas, desks, chaises, daises and several new shelves.

And the upper part of the library was far more decorated than I last remembered. The railing was made of polished wood with designs on them. The stairs carpeted, and the desks cushioned. The lambs were also beautiful, decorated with paintings of woodland creatures. They were very beautiful the paintings, professional, they even rival those of the European Classical artists.

" I see the library has undergone some changes." She laughed at that, taking the seat at the head of the main desk, and letting me sit on the chair across from her.

"Yes some changes. The entire house went through some changes in your absence son." Her tone became grave, etched with a sort of darkness I could not quite place. My mother had gone through a great deal of hardships, father's death had been the reason for my deportation to Europe and her state of depression several years ago, and whatever else had taken place here while I was gone, has only increased that depression.

I hated seeing her like this.

Broken, lost and completely helpless.

That was not my mother, she was resilient, strong and determined, always capable of standing on her own two feet, even when father died she fronted a strong and brave front, one of determination and strength, only in the loneliness of her chamber did she allow herself a show of weakness.

"What has happened mother. I cannot help but feel a sense of dread in the atmosphere of the home.

"Do not worry about that. Come tell me of your great adventure in Europe." She smiled at me, and encouraged my story telling.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Happenings

**The Slave Haunting**

Summary: In old pre-revolutionary America, the South enjoyed a major deal of the wealth of the New World. With large plantations and prospering aristocratic families, Souther Plantation owners lived comfortable, wealthy lives...All but the Shield's family, one of the most prosperous of the Southern Plantation families in Virginia, Stationed in one of the oldest regions of the state the family manor begins to undergo a series of "odd" events centered around one of the families young black servants. And just as things seems to be getting better, the Lord's sons, from abroad in London come in at the end of the school year and the haunting take on a whole new turn.

NOTE: This might portray sauced up image of slavery, but Slavery was not a fanfic, not romantic or happy Gilmore in any way...I just prefer making it happy because there's too much sadness in the world already

**Chapter 2: The Strange Beginnings**

I told her of my numerous ventures at some of the best universities, of my studies in France; the epistle of intellectualism and artistry. I also did a few years of study in Spain another home of the arts. I told her of my several encounters with the philosophies of the era. I even described to her the nature of various of my romantic encounters with some of the women, a few of whom had been colleagues at the colleges.

Mother laughed at several of my comments about French culture, having grown up in many of these parts she understood my resignation and my admiration. The nostalgic gleam in her eyes as she remembered the past helped cover the sadness in her eyes.

I did not finish my recollection when a butler came in and announced dinner. We had been talking the whole afternoon, and now that I could finally stop I felt my hunger gnawing at me.

"Dear god...what kind of mother starves her own son, forgive me I just lost the track of time listening to you. We prepare to dine, eat and you shall retire for the night." Her tone was motherly and the commands she was issuing were like the ones she gave me when I was younger. I couldn't help but smile now at the way she was treating me. I have the strangest feeling that mother and I would have to deal with the fact that I am no longer three years of age, but actually in my mid-twenties.

"Its alright mother, I lost myself in telling you the tale. I have been dying for someone to listen to my complaints. I shall meet you at the dinner table in a few then." I kissed her goodbye and left for my quarters. The chamber had not changed much from the time I was a child, there was a new and larger bed, and the little chest that use to hold my clothing was now an armoire the size of a small room.

Everything else was the same, from the toys, to the curtains with clouds painted all over and the rug with the gentle looking animals.

"Young master, a bath has been prepared for you in the grand-bathing hall...or if that is too much of an inconvenience then we can bring one to your rooms." The old butler Mr. Smith had been around since I was a little kid, the smile on his face made mine light up in response, I flashed him my old childhood grin and he shook his head.

"Have not changed at all have you?" I exclaimed hugging him to me.

"I dear say I have, aged a bit I have." I laughed at that and let him lead me to the bathing room. The grand bathroom was beautiful, it was a roman like bathroom, with the bathtub build into the peach cobble stoned floor. There were stairs leading into the bathing pool, chandeliers shone golden light in the room. And the mist rising from the tub warmed the entire place and cast an almost romantic atmosphere.

I took a quick dip in the hot water and let it unclench all my knotted up muscles, I used the soaps to clean myself up and before getting out of the water.

Mr. Smith brought a towel for me, I wrapped it around my waist and held a robe out for me. I took the robe and wore it, tying the sash around me.

I dressed quickly and met mother at the dinner table. A table filled to the rim with all my favorite dishes since, I sat down and planted an even bigger kiss on mother's cheek before taking the seat across from her at the head table.

We began to eat and there was light chatter, mostly mother talking about her work and the current business dealings she had made with some of the other planters here and merchants in the North.

As we were commencing with the final part of our meal; the dreaded desert one of the servants came in and whispered something to my mother.

"Yes do, and tie her down gently this time. And have Clara keep watch at the door, and Benjamin stay near incase something happens." She was whispering, but I could still hear her words clearly enough.

And having heard her, my curiosity was once again piqued. I watched at the servant left and several minutes later several of them walked by the dinning room door carrying something in their midst....a body...the young girl from earlier. Her hair tied in a scarf, and her body wrapped around a blanket which one of the male servants had heaped over his back while two older women trailed behind holding blankets and ropes.

"Mother you have yet to tell me what is going on." What was my mother up to? Who is that young lady about to be tied down with ropes.

"Mother...surely you are not thinking of...lynching!: The idea itself was impossible, my mother could not surely do such a thing, and yet she had just condoned the strapping of a young black servant girl and several guards to watch her....has the depression of these years changed my mother into something unfamiliar.

"Dear god no child. How can you think such a thing... No we are not punishing her, we are trying to stop her from hurting herself. She...is a bit...disturbed nothing more. I shall explain later." And with that the discussion was over.

I finished my meal, wished mother good night after seeing her off to her own room and retired to mine.

Sleep came to almost immediately. The excitement of returning home again after such a long time and the long journey all tired me out both physically and mentally.

A loud horror filled shriek drove me out of my bed sometime around 3 in the morning. I jumped out of bed, and with nothing on but my shorts I emerged from my chamber and headed in the direction of the screaming.

When I arrived, there were already several people there including my mother and Mr. Smith; they were entering the chamber as I was descending the stairs to the servants quarters.

"What in the name of the devil is going on?" My voice even to my own ears sounded menacing, several of the servants moved away from me in fear.

"Not now son." My mother's voice rang strong like mine, commanding, furious. I did not linger on the issue, just let it pass unnoticed.

"Whe..." Even before I could finish talking another bout of shrieks came from the room. Angry and confused, I shoved aside the servants standing in front of the door and entered.

I wish I had not.


	3. Chapter 3: The Haunting

**The Slave Haunting**

Summary: In old pre-revolutionary America, the South enjoyed a major deal of the wealth of the New World. With large plantations and prospering aristocratic families, Souther Plantation owners lived comfortable, wealthy lives...All but the Shield's family, one of the most prosperous of the Southern Plantation families in Virginia, Stationed in one of the oldest regions of the state the family manor begins to undergo a series of "odd" events centered around one of the families young black servants. And just as things seems to be getting better, the Lord's sons, from abroad in London come in at the end of the school year and the haunting take on a whole new turn.

NOTE: This might portray sauced up image of slavery, but Slavery was not a fanfic, not romantic or happy Gilmore in any way...I just prefer making it happy because there's too much sadness in the world already

**Chapter 3: The Haunting**

The room was upturned, and the cause of the commotion was none other than the young girl from earlier. The girl whose arms were tied to the bed post-which was bent to an unfashionable angle about to break. The body attached to the arms was, in the most un-holiest fashion levitating off of the bed.

Her spine was bent so far, it seemed as if she were about to snap in half. Her neck twisted to the far corner, her eyes shifting side to side rapidly.

Her body fell to the bed once more and she began to breath heavily before the entire bed began to shake again, and her wrists started bleeding from being pulled hard against the ropes.

She screamed again, this time shouting jumbled up words.

"What is going on?" I shouted over her, my mother who was standing at the bottom of the post looked into my eyes, fear engulfed in hers.

"She is haunted." Mr. Smith said.

"We...are haunted. She is a target." my mother clarified. The girl twisted and turned in the bed, biting her tongue, Mr. Smith forced a piece of cloth in her mouth to stop her from biting her tongue.

She growled, and then began a series of mumblings and whimpers.

His mother sighed came up to the bed where she brushed the young girl's brows, touching all the bruises on her forehead. She untied the ropes from the girl's arms and Mr. Smith undid the ones on her feet.

Once the ropes were off, she curled up into a ball and held her hands over her ears as if to keep some kind of noise.

Mother lightly kissed her head before walking away to the door, Mr. Smith and I trailing behind her.

Once outside we did not stop till we reached the dinning room. She poured two glasses of martini, handed one to me and swallowed the other down.

"What is going on?"

"It started about a year after you left. She came to us a beaten and battered little girl. Her parents had been lynched to death in their original hometown of Carolina. She stumbled into the plantation by accident and was caught rummaging for food. They brought her to me and I took care of her. The girl was malnourished and so sickly I did not think she would make it. But she was a tough one, she made it trough and was back to good health." My mother poured herself another cup of martini, I wanted to stop her, but I was not certain if that would not get her to stop telling me the story.

"Then what?" I urged once she did not continue. She poured another glass.

"She was the happiest little thing I had ever seen, and talented too. Could play the piano and paint like a trust prodigy; I got her an instructor in the arts." Mother stopped again and chuckled lightly. "She offered to repay me for my kindness, that one did not like to be in dept. So I made a deal with her, she could pay me back by painting. Some of the new decorations are a curtsy of her work." She paused and took a sip of the martini. "That one was special. She lifted me up from my depressed state, made me happy again. Her voice when she sang rivaled that of the sirens. She was filled with such joy." She drowned the martini and sat the cup down on the table. " Then about a five months ago she stopped everything...The piano, the singing...and all her paintings of the beautiful woodland creatures turned into nightmarish pictures of the most evil of things. Pictures of monstrous figures giant creatures with sharp teeth...She stopped laughing, talking, and eventually she stopped eating. She complained that the food tasted rotten and that it burned her insides. We eventually had to force her to eat." She sank down on the sofa, and I looked at her seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"When did the haunting start."

"We got a doctor here to see her, he recommended that we take her to nunnery where she can be properly cared for. When we tried to take her away...the carriage overturned even before it left the front doors and nearly all her bones were broken. Everyone else died. The thing dragged her broken body across the plantation, slamming her against rocks, walls, tools, and even the walls in the house-almost as if to punish her. The next day, a voice in the middle of the night shrieked; she had tried to take her own life and it was angry. Ever since then the thing has made it a mission to torture her at night. But only once a night." I nodded as she finished telling me . How the young girl used to rip her hair off her head when the horrors began, and how the shadows in the house were no longer shadows but spirits of the dead.

"But why, why us? Why her?" That question still remained, none of them had been able to answer that as of yet. They did not know why the ghosts has chosen their home or the girl to hunt, all they knew was that there were ghosts and one of them especially was trying to kill a young innocent child.

The early morning hours gave way to morning. Mother suggested we retire for a while more, but I had could not sleep. How does she expect me to sleep after what had just happened.

They might be used to haunting, ghosts, and possessed young girls, but I was not. I have never seen the likes of this, and despite the tragedy of it, I was fascinated. This goes beyond any science I had studied abroad.

The possible discoveries are boundless, and the contribution I could have on both the scientific table and the medical field is immense. I had to study her...I just had to.

When mother retired I, returned to my room, dressed and took my papers and Quill and headed to the young girl's room.

A maid was cleaning the room, putting the chairs upright and clearing the broken class from the floor.

She stopped and bowed at me.

"Young lord you should not be here...its..."

"Do not mind me, I just want to study what is going on a little. Just to get a clearer understanding." I pulled up a chair and sat to the side of the bed and watched the young girl. She was half on the bed and half off, her head dropping at the side of the bed. I got up and was about to right her.

"No leave her that way...the thing will just put her back like that if we right her and it will not like it that we tried to correct its devilish work." I nodded and scribbled that bit on note on my paper.

I questioned the maid, and wrote down everything she said. There were several comments she made that I would have to ask mother about since I was not certain that it was completely true.

The maid left, promising to come get me when breakfast was readied. I thanked her and returned to my work with the quill.

The girl did not so much as flinch throughout my whole time in the room. After spending hours in the room, I began to nod off.

A laugh...a girl's laugh awakened me from my nap.

The girl from the bed was still still in the same position, but now her head was turned towards the window, and her eyes were wide with fear. I followed her gaze...

A little girl swirled around, her dress flaring around her. I got up and slowly edged towards her... she stopped and looked at me. Her eyes...turned white, her face pasty, then rotten...

I didn't have time to fall back as she surged towards me. I just turned away from her and shivered as her dead spirit moved through me and slammed into the girl on the bed sending her body crashing against the dashboard.

It slammed her over and over again on the dashboard until I saw blood trickling down her face. Without a second thought I held her down, refusing to let the thing fling her about.

It was damned impossible to hold her to the bed, whatever force was attacking her did not want me interfering.

The girl bit my neck, sinking her teeth deep into my throat, but I refused to let go. I heard a faint shriek as the spirit screamed at me before finally vanishing. The girl went limp in my arms, her head sagged to the side and her breathing became heavy.

I smoothed her brows before putting her down. I took a closer look at her face...she was beautiful. Her dark skin though pale was still quite appealing, her blue eyes the color of ice stared blankly into my face as her dark lashes fluttered down bringing into view her corn colored eyebrows.

What an odd combination...I would have to ask mother about this as well.

"Are you okay?" Of course she was not, but I had to ask anyways, propriety demanded me to.

"I'm...cold..." She barely finish speaking before she fell down collapsed on me. Her breath against my neck was chilling cold, and her shaking form further gave proof to her statement of being cold, so I laid her down on the bed, there were no blankets on the bed, the sheets were wrinkled, there were no pillows.

The room was pretty barren.


	4. Chapter 4: Interest of Study

**The Slave Haunting**

Summary: In old pre-revolutionary America, the South enjoyed a major deal of the wealth of the New World. With large plantations and prospering aristocratic families, Souther Plantation owners lived comfortable, wealthy lives...All but the Shield's family, one of the most prosperous of the Southern Plantation families in Virginia, Stationed in one of the oldest regions of the state the family manor begins to undergo a series of "odd" events centered around one of the families young black servants. And just as things seems to be getting better, the Lord's sons, from abroad in London come in at the end of the school year and the haunting take on a whole new turn.

NOTE: This might portray sauced up image of slavery, but Slavery was not a fanfic, not romantic or happy Gilmore in any way...I just prefer making it happy because there's too much sadness in the world already

**Chapter 4: The Interest of Study**

No mirror, or a closet, there was a small table with a brush and several small drawers where he assumed there might be some clothing for her to use.

He made a move to get up and go to the dresser, but the young girl would not relinquish her hold on him.

With a sign of degenerate defeat he got off the bed with her in tow and headed for the the dresser. With the girl balanced in one hand he opened the drawer and rummaged through it; there were only under garments in it, so he closed it and moved to the next one. That one only had skirts, and the last one only shirts. He was about to give up when he saw something sticking out from the bottom of the bed...a blanket.

He went to the bed and leaned down to pick up the blanket, seeing as how the girl had no intention of letting him go, he pried her off of him and placed her gently on the bed, then he covered her with the blanket.

He was content with his work and was about to resume his position on the seat where he would make a note of her chill, but a second look at her and he could clearly see that she was still shivering.

Left with little choice he snuggled into the blankets near her in an attempt to keep her warm. He knew that the human body offered a lot of warmth to the chilled, he had learned so when he and a couple of friends had been caught in a snow storm out in the Russian wilderness. Luckily on that day he had been fortunate enough to snuggle next to the Beautiful Irish beauty Berly who had been vacationing in Russia.

Now he was snuggling up to a haunted young girl who moments ago was being slammed against this very bed like a rag doll.

I was beginning to miss Russia and its brutally cold winters.

I most have somehow fallen asleep sometime in the night because when I awoke later it was the the horrified gasp of one of the maids, who immediately ran off to fetch mother.

"Dear god Endy, you have barely reached home and this is what you do. I know you are a grown man and free to...dally around as you wish, but I will not accept this. You know Serena is very dear to me and she is incapacitated for god's sake, don't take advantage of her." My mother's reprimanded chiding voice sent me jolting from the bed...and I had been afraid that she would wake up as well, but she just turned away and continued to sleep.

I ran a hand through my hair and looked at mother with lazy eyes.

"Mother I was not taking advantage of her. She was shivering and I was just trying to keep her warm." The skeptical look in my mother's eyes lasted only long enough for Serena to start her fit of shaking, which intensified into tremors. Her teeth began to chatter and her labored breathing came out with as half breaths.

The tremors intensified until the whole bed was shaking. I sprang off the bed just in time to see it lift from the ground and go crashing back down. The entire room became chilled, and even though the sun was shinning outside, the room had a dimness to it that was not natural at all. The bed began to rise higher and higher before slamming back to the ground.

Serena opened her eyes when the bed finally stopped rattling, those haunting blue eyes stared straight at me before they turned into her head. She rose from the bed by the hand, she looked as if someone was dragging her into the wall by her arm.

She began struggling, dangling her feet around, almost as if she was struggling to keep herself from slamming into the wall.

All of her body was in her control save for her right hand, that hand was used to carve some words against the wall...her nails crapping the letters into the wall.

Blood from the break in her nails and the splinters embedding themselves in her hand smeared the wall. When the spirit was done with whatever it wanted Serena was released and her body crumbled to the ground like a rag dolls.

Mother immediately went to her side and cradled her, taking her injured hand to examine it further.

"Get a wet cloth to clean this up and some bandages to tie it up...Endymion be of use and get her on the bed." I complied coming to lift the once again shivering Serena into the bed. In all of the haste and commotion none of us paid any mind to the engravings on the wall.

One of the maids came in with a bowl of hot water and a cloth which mother took from her and immediately moved to clean Serena's hand.

"Mother, get them to prepare a scalding hot bath so we can warm her up, then bring extra blankets for her use, and a hot meal. In the mean time...I think I should take a closer look at that little ghostly message." I turned my attention to the written message on the wall. They were numbers. 1161610. It was perplexing, but a clue none the less.

I took my parchment and jotted the numbers down.

Whatever or whomever this ghost was, I had the distinct notion that it wanted to be found, somehow.

I left them moments after the hot bath was brought it. I was certain that mother would supervise the bath and the eating. I would check in on her later. Right now I needed to take a look at her "nightmarish art" works to see if she was attempting to get anything across like many of the possessed are dubbed to often do.

I went into mother's study and searched around the drawers for the papers papers I needed. There was nothing. Several pieces but considering how happy and gleeful they were I was assuming they were some of her post-haunting work.

I slumped down on the comfortable chair and sighed, where could her work be...Not the library we were there only hours ago. And not in her room, it was virtually empty. So where...?

A loud crashing sound had me up from the chair and looking around with wide wild eyes. The sound echoed again, this time from outside, I opened the door and looked around, nothing. I was about to return into the room when a laughter echoed from the hall a few feet away.

Great! I was the one being haunted now.

I followed the voice around, despite my common sense urging me against the whole thing.

The voice, led me to the attic, it had undergone the most change. The room had been ghastly frightening when I was younger; it was old and barren with old furniture and family goods stored up there. Now it was beautifully painted in a light creamy color with and everywhere dark gloomy paintings hung.

On the floor in piles and heaps were what I assume were the previous paintings that decorated the walls.

I took a close look at the room and with a heavy sigh decided to acquaint myself with the space for I would be spend a rather long considerable number of hours here.

The windows were bolted shot and heavy draperies were flung around them to keep out the day, so I had to use the old dingy lamp to see anything. I began by first collecting the paintings that were on the walls, I pilled them down besides my feet and commenced with examining them for any.

* * *

THANK U 4 The Reviews;

I'm glad that someone likes this story, i know its a twist making Serena half black....but I needed a new plot.

But I promise

It will be awesome

The Drama,

Romance,,,etc,


	5. Chapter 5: The Warning

**The Slave Haunting**

Summary: In old pre-revolutionary America, the South enjoyed a major deal of the wealth of the New World. With large plantations and prospering aristocratic families, Souther Plantation owners lived comfortable, wealthy lives...All but the Shield's family, one of the most prosperous of the Southern Plantation families in Virginia, Stationed in one of the oldest regions of the state the family manor begins to undergo a series of "odd" events centered around one of the families young black servants. And just as things seems to be getting better, the Lord's sons, from abroad in London come in at the end of the school year and the haunting take on a whole new turn.

NOTE: This might portray sauced up image of slavery, but Slavery was not a fanfic, not romantic or happy Gilmore in any way...I just prefer making it happy because there's too much sadness in the world already

**Chapter 5: The Warning**

The paintings were truly graphic, blood, dark monstrous figures adorned each and every one of them. And all of them featured some sort of dark miserable brooding aura. As if the very images called forth evil.

A serving maid had arrived hours earlier to bring me food-my mother had attempted to get me come down, but I was not in the mood to leave this little research I was in the process of doing. So she had ordered food be brought to me, and had gone off to town to call the priest again.

But from what I had heard, whatever was going on here the priest had been unable to deal with it.

This was no possession, it was a haunting. And I was not certain that the priest was well versed in what to do with haunting. What we needed was a Seer or a fortune teller. Anyone who had a strong connection to the afterlife-or at least believed they had one.

He knew it was night, the house had gone into a perpetual hush, and he could hear the foot-steps heading up the stairs to meet him.

"Son...I have gone through most of her work already and I assure you there is nothing...what is that?" My mother pointed to my latest discovery, but I could not tell her what that was, because I was not certain.

"To be honest, I have no idea what that is. I only recently started noticing it...Her paintings are like... a puzzle and I only started noticing it, but I think she is trying to let us know something...perhaps the identity of her tormentor.

"I have the priest here. It would be of great help if you could come down to be near when...things start to go awry." She smiled at him with a sadness etched deep in her eyes.

I looked at my work once and nodded after assessing that there was very little that I could do here.

Downstairs the priest was seated in an armchair, facing the young Serena. Who looked beaten. Her frail little arms in their were trembling and her breath was coming out in tiny wisps. Almost as if she had been running around and was in need of air.

"I am afraid child that whatever has a hold of you...is far beyond my ability to handle. It is not a demonic possession. But it is evil and I do not know what to do about this." The priest ran a hand down the young girl's hand in a gesture of reassurance.

Serena just nodded her understanding, she did not look sad, or angry or hopeless. She was stoic, her face blank of all emotions, her eyes empty of all conscience.

Mother sat down on the sofa next to the priest and began to lightly talk to him, I stood back and observed Serena.

Her head was faced down and her rapid eye motion indicated that she was asleep with her eyes open, so when she began to speak...he was certain that no matter how soft spoken and normal her voice was...it was not Serena.

"What did you say dear?" Mother asked turning her attention over to serena.

"Water...I would like some water if you please?" Mother called forth a maid to go fetch the water. Serena got off the chair and walked to the the far table where a candle was burning.

"Serena...are you alright dear?" Mother got off the chair and stared bewildered at the young girl as she stood in front of the candle, its flames illuminating her hallowed face. And shinning on the small tresses of blond hair that escaped her head scarf.

"Just perfect." without awaiting any further words I surged forward. Mother was a few paces behind me, but neither one of us made it in time before the girl dipped her hand over the candle and held it fast to the flames.

I reached her and pried her away from the candle even as the laughter erupted from her mouth.

The laugh was cruel, and bemused as I held the slightly burned hand to me.

The gasp that escaped mother reflected upon my chock.

The young girl did not hold her hand in the candle fire for but seconds before I snatched Serena's hand away. But the hand that she tenderly held forth was burnt to the elbow. The burns were not so bad that it would leave scars, but there was clear evidence of its tenderness.

I grasped her hand in mines and staring down into those wondering empty blue orbs, I felt a sort of rage broil within me.

I did not really know Serena, but I felt that there was a sort of injustice to her suffering. She had been saved from the harsh livelihood and brutality of slavery only to be enslaved by this....this...accursed phantom.

"I will save you. I promise you that, if nothing else I will save you from this ailment." My words barely reached her and she was swooning down into my awaiting hands.

picking her frail form up I headed towards where mother was seated, her face clearly outlaying her worry.

She tried to apply some ointment on her hands but Serena kept it covered, refusing to let anyone gain access to her burnt hand.

Mother did not force her, instead she just resolved to wait until later when Serena has calmed down before attempting to try and place some ointment on her.

The priest came forth and placed a gentle hand on Serena's forehead as if to sooth her, but out of nowhere she slapped his hands away from her forehead and shoved at the older priest, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Do not dare touch me, you filthy swine." She barked at the priest, and then turned towards me and focused her fury onto me.

"Serena...?"

"If you want to save your Serena, then you must save me first or I will kill her before you even try." And with that, she sprang forth racing towards the door. I did not waste any time, I simply ran after her disappearing visage.

I chased after her in the field, jumping over kettles and stools, and marching across the thick brushes to get to her.

She was fast, despite the damnably heavy frock that she adorned. And here I was thinking that those frocks were meant to slow women down... What a time to be proven wrong in my assumptions.

I caught up to her moments before she flung herself into the well behind the cottage.

I made it with only seconds to spare, I grasped her waist just in time.

Her flying arms and kicking made me tighten my grip. With a sigh, I hoisted her up, turning away from the well to walk back towards the cottage and the small mob that had gathered to witness the ruckus.

"Put me down you vile demon...put me down...put me down..." Flinging her over my shoulder only made Serena far more angry. She began to pound on my back; though her fists pounding on me was completely futile.

"Calm down and I will put you down." After a moment of thought, she stopped her prancing and I staid true to my words placing her back down on her feet.

"You cannot stop me now...I will end this. I cannot live like this... I have to end it now." I looked down into her eyes and for the first time I was certain that she was herself.

This was the Serena that my mother spoke of so deligentley. This was no haunted stare, it was a look of pure desperation and depression. She has had enough. And she was willing to die to bring an end to it all.

Something in me ticked.

* * *

THANK U 4 The Reviews;

I'm glad that someone likes this story, i know its a twist making Serena half black....but I needed a new plot.

But I promise It will be awesomeThe Drama, Romance


	6. Chapter 6:A promise made,can't be unmade

**Chapter 6: A Promise Made cannot be unmade **

I lifted her off her feet again, hoisting her over my shoulder and headed for the main house.

I saw all the servants out in the fields staring at us fascinated. Even mother looked far too astounded by my reaction to actually say a word. She just moved aside and let me pass.

I headed straight for the sofa, where I just dumped her down. The priest sprang forth leaving the sofa.

"You listen to me, and you listen fine. I will not have you talk about killing yourself. Nor will I sit here and let you kill yourself for any reason. I promised that I would take care of this and I will." As the words spilled out of me, I wondered where they were coming from. Where was this ragging passion extending from. Why was I so concerned for the welfare of one young maiden.

Staring into her eyes, I saw despair give way to anger. No, not anger, but rather rage and and then that too dissipated to simple doubt, all in a single moment.

"When... How. After this thing takes my life and depraves me of any sense and humanity. I cannot live like this. Not anymore. And I cannot wait for something to change." I felt that anger of hers seep into me.

"Right now!"I pronounced. She stared at me, confused. "We can go right now. I can go save that spirit right now if you help me find out what it wants." I looked at her, saw the confusion in her eyes. Then slowly she began to grasp my meaning.

"There should be someone who can...tap into the spirit world... there are many such people in Europe, there should be some here as well." I blurted out. I did not believe in people who claimed to communicate with the spirit world, but neither did I believe in haunting and here I am in the middle of one.

"A priestess..." I turned to the priest and stared at him with a raised brow. If a priest did not work, what makes him think that a priestess would suffice.

"No. Not a priestess like I am a priest. But a true priestess. An Eastern priestess. We recently had a woman from the Orient, she is the daughter of a missionary of the Church who went there years ago. She returned to visit with her grandsires, but she will be returning soon. I can see if she will see you." I shrugged, its not as if I had any other choices in the matter. I had no other options available.

"When can we expect her to come." The priest seemed elated that he was of some use, and quickly informed us that he could have the young priestess here in no less than two days.

"Thank you." I replied. Shaking his hand goodbye. Mother escorted him out. And I remained behind with Serena, who had gone silent again.

I looked at her, and that dead look was back in her eyes. Taking away the earlier look of anger. Now that it was gone, I somewhat missed her angry glare.

"I will help you. But only if you can help me... I found something rather fascinating with your paintings...If you do not mind I would like for us to examine them." She did not respond. But I was not expecting anything from her at this state anyhow. Serena was back to her dejected self, back to the young woman whose soul was weighed down by a haunting.

I took her hand and led her upstairs to the room. The place was like I left it, her paintings, sketches and instruments all over the table and floor.

I moved her over to the posing sofa and sat her down. Then turned back to the desk to do further examinations. There was very little help from her, most of the time she just absently stared on.

Later on, a maid came forth to summon us to dinner. We had not made any progress all day, and I was getting frustrated. I was not getting any responses from her, I eventually gave up asking her for any information on her work.

"We will be arriving soon...You may go now." The maid curtsied and walked away heading back down the stairs. I got up from the table, glancing down a sigh escaped my mouth.

The look on Serena's face when I asked her if she was ready to go to dinner was that of horror.

I had heard that after the haunting, she had had a hard time keeping food down in her stomach for any length of time. I did not want to force her.

I sat on the sofa besides her attempting to sooth her...but I knew that it would be difficult to assure her that this time when she eats she will not choke on her food, and that it would not turn into despicable creatures in her mouth.

I laid a hand on her small back, appalled by how bony she actually is underneath those cloths.

"You must at least try. Every morsel that goes into your body will only serve to strengthen you for the long fight ahead." She did not react for a while, but then slowly nodded her head in agreement.

With that I took her hand into mine, and began to lead her down the stairs. The dining room had been prepped already, and I seated her on the right side near me.

When mother finally arrived, it was to the pleasant sight of Senera neatly seated at the table, head down, arms neatly folded in her lap.

"Good to see you looking much better Serena. Did you not bath for supper...Never mind that, did you make any progress?" I turned towards Serena who did not reply and nodded.

Mother took her seat and after a prayer-which had me raising a speculative brow at her- began to eat.

Serena did not get through the second bite, before the convulsions began and she was spewing out everything she had eaten.

She excused herself and staggered towards the living room, heading for the door to the field I was certain.

When mother made a move to follow her, I shook my head and immediately raced after her.

It did not take long to find her, I could hear the horrid moaning sounds emanating from her. She was crouching besides a small flower pot heaving.

I laid a hand on her back to help the whole process through as easily as possible.

The sound of horse's hooves had me turning around just in time to see two figures approach the house at rapid speed riding two horses.

I immediately recognized the priest, but the faire faced young lady who rode besides him, black hair flying behind her molding into the darkness was unbeknown to me.

"Is she all right?" The Father immediately dismounted and came to stand besides us and checked on Serena. I nodded.

"I was going to wait until the morning to bring her around. But she insisted on seeing her at once and I could not refuse her." I nodded my understanding. It was very helpful having him around, at least now there was something besides waiting we could do.

"Do you need help with her?" I shook my head, Serena was still throwing the contents of her stomach out,I was worried, she had not eaten nearly as enough food to be throwing so much out. She would eventually throw up the very organs of her body if she did not stop.

The woman moved besides me, Her dark silhouetted form looming over us before she touched a hand to Serena's shoulder and knocked her out.

I stared at her, wondering if it was such a good idea to have some "priestess" look after Serena without further understanding of how she works and who she is.

She rose to her feet without speaking and motioned for us to follow her into the house. Picking up Serena, I followed her, with the Father behind us. When she entered the house, she stood in the middle of the entrance hall, and I took the initiative to direct her towards the living room.

"Mother is in the dinning room, perhaps you want some super before we begin." The Father nodded but the young woman besides him shook her head. She crouched down next to Serena who was lying down on the sofa and began looking her over.

"Follow me." I took the father into the dining room where I briefly explained the situation to mother and demanded that she remain and finish her super.

"I will watch over her until you arrive." I saw that she was preparing for another argument, but I gave her no time to begin one. Turning away from them, I immediately headed for the living room. I hated being so...unreasonable with her, but she was looking rather thin herself. And I did not want two sick women to have to take care of.

When I returned in the living room, the priestess had already begun her work. She had somehow managed to move the table in the middle of the sofas away. There was a sheet spread on the floor and candles laid out around the sheets. She was struggling with Serena's limp body when I came in.

I took the load off of her and gently placed Serena on the mat, where I was assuming she wanted her to be.

She nodded, Pointing towards the chandeliers and the other lights in the room.

"You want me to turn them off?" When she nodded, I complied. Moving towards each light and working to turn it off. The chandeliers that were higher were difficult to turn off without the aid of a high chair, I had to pull a smaller chair over and stand on it, before I could reach. Thankfully my height compensated the remaining high distance and I was able to reach.

With all the other lights off, the candles offered the only source of light. Their soft glow surrounding Serena in her state of unconsciousness.

The young woman leaned into her and whispered something into her ears...and her eyes fluttered opened immediately.

"What...where..." her voice sounded strange and completely different.

"Serena?" I called forth, but she did not reply.

The woman who stared at me.

"Do not speak...I must work in silence." I wanted to say something, but the look she gave me had me reconsidering that.

So I allowed the strange female to work Serena.

Hope U enjoyed :)

ReviEw.


	7. Chapter 7: Market

**The Slave Haunting**

Summary: In old pre-revolutionary America, the South enjoyed a major deal of the wealth of the New World. With large plantations and prospering aristocratic families, Souther Plantation owners lived comfortable, wealthy lives...All but the Shield's family, one of the most prosperous of the Southern Plantation families in Virginia, Stationed in one of the oldest regions of the state the family manor begins to undergo a series of "odd" events centered around one of the families young black servants. And just as things seems to be getting better, the Lord's sons, from abroad in London come in at the end of the school year and the haunting take on a whole new turn.

NOTE: This might portray sauced up image of slavery, but Slavery was not a fanfic, not romantic or happy Gilmore in any way...I just prefer making it happy because there's too much sadness in the world already

**Chapter 7: Journey to Discovery**

She chanted some strange words, and murmured others. She took something out of the pouch of her dress and flung it over Serena, they sparkled and the fires around her flared.

The woman worked her charm, and when she was done…Serena was hovering above the ground, her eyes blank.

"Why do you hunt this child. What has she done to you?" The young priestess's voice echoed loud and clear throughout the room.

"She stole my body." The words came from Serena herself, but not in her voice.

The young priestess Raye continued to speak to the Spirit, I sat and watched, Mother not so far from me. We both stared, bewildered as the spirit through Serena spoke of its grievance. Of the pain and emptiness of awaking in a world without a body.

Knowing that your body was somewhere out there, living, without you.

"How did you loose your body?" The spirit shook Serena's head.

"I do not know. And I do not care. I just want what is mine."

" If this is your body, then what happened to her body." The spirit flared up to its feet, enraged now.

"How should I know. Let her tell you, I want my body." The girl's voice began to crackle, almost as if her spirit was vanishing.

"Do not fret, we will try to fix this, but you have to stop tormenting her. If you bring harm to her, you will bring harm to your own body, and you might never be able to return to it." The spirit glared at the young priestess.

"I cannot leave her be. I need to be in her presence, otherwise my spirit will wonder again, and I will not find her again." Her exclamation had the priestess feeling sympathetic. I could see it in her eyes, she would help the spirit, and as much as I wished that she would just set Serena free, I knew she wouldn't.

"Can you do something?" I asked. The young priestess looked on first at Serena, then at me for a moment before nodding her head.

"I can restore the spirit back into the body that she claims is hers." I bristled.

"But what about Serena. You cannot just jettison Serena out of that body." He shook his head, and she sighed in agreement.

"No, I cannot. But I can put them both in there together. But first I must get both their compliance." I nodded my compliance, the priestess returned to work on Serena and when she was done, the real Serena was back.

"Do you understand, that in doing this you will be sharing your body with that spirit, the spirit that has hunted you all this time. Whatever she feels, you feel, and vise versa. You will be in control of the body, but for the most part it will feel as if you are both driving the body…." She went on to list all the different symptoms Serena would experience if she agreed. some of it was rather, gruesome.

I was almost certain that Serena would refuse, but she did not, She accepted the offer.

"I do not want her to vanish. She suffers so much, I can feel what she felt when she realized her body was gone…what I do not understand is why she tormented me."

"She thought you stole her body from her. And she believed that she could drive you out through death." The priestess replied. Serena nodded; she looked relieved, almost as if a weight was being lifted off of her. Something in me crunched up at the thought that perhaps her hopes is being built up only to get crushed once she realizes that all of this will only return again.

The priestess returned back to her work and in an instant the spirit was back.

The young woman explained what would happen if the spell worked, Serena would be in control of her body and her mind, but she would see the spirit when it is in her presence.

The spirit would be able to travel a few distances away from Serena but not very far otherwise it would become lost.

Everything the young woman said seemed to be some way ward fantasy to me. How could such a thing be possible.

Spirits; ghosts, huntings. All of these things were not possible. I was a man of science, a man taught to believe in the physical, and here I was ensnared by the metaphysical world.

"Thank you so much. If there is there anything at all I can do to repay you, let me know." I extended my hand for the priestess and she took it shaking her head.

"I am happy to be of service." She walked out of the door, the Father in her heel. I stared back at Serena, she was sleeping on the sofa mother seated besides her, gently singing a lullaby to her.

She would not be up for some time. I grabbed my coat on the stand and went out after the young priestess and the Father.

I met them just as they were about to enter the carriage.

"Let me accompany you." I went in after them, hoping to gain some information on how I could be of service from her.

"I never did get your name."

She stared at me for a moment then sighed as if it was a bother speaking to me.

"Rei. I am called Rei. Are you a man of science Mr. Shield." I nodded, it was not hard to see that I preferred to rely on modern science than the mystical workings of the universe, though the events that I had laid witness to these past weeks might have changed that.

"I find it difficult to deal with you men of little imagination. You rely so heavily on your science, without considering the fact that science itself is a magic. Though different from other magic. It is alchemy without the natural inhibitions." I would have argued with her assessment had everything I believed in not been brought to question recently.

I was experience a haunting for god's sake. I might have been compelled to believe that Serena was suffering from some form of dementia or a brain injury had I not seen first hand what she had been going through.

"I am forced to believe that there is more out there than I am capable of accepting. But for now, I would just like to know what I can do to help Serena. What if the thing acts up again." Rei stared outside the window at the dark scenery as the horse rushed by the trees.

"If I were you Mr. Shields I cannot honestly say. It would be better to try and resolve this problem. And perhaps try and get that young girl back on her feet. Just because the spirit has ceased to hunt her does not mean she will go back to her old self. She will need help." Help I intend to offer her. I would do all I can to help her. Why, I was not certain as of yet, but I knew I would.

The carriage came to a stop and the Father got out first, then I left the carriage and held my hand out for the young lady. She accepted, stepping out of the carriage with my assistance.

She kept her hand in mines for a good minute before rapidly pulling away, and in just the niche of time because a young man stepped out of the church doors a cane at hand and a frown on his face.

He walked up to her, and I immediately recognized him. Jedite Ivanov a childhood friend, and the only son of Lord Ivanov one of the wealthiest entrepreneur in the area. His family owns all of the shipping yards and merchant ships in the area. We shipped most of our plantation goods through them.

I made a move to greet him, but the stern look he sent my way made me think twice. His cold gave traveled to the young lady and it seemed to soften incredibly. Far too much for it to be a coincidence.

"Rei. I didn't know you left." He stated walking towards her. She averted his hold by walking around him.

"I didn't know I had to inform you of my whereabouts as well." Obviously I was laying witness to a lover's quarrel. One I had no intention of being a part of.

I was about to walk away when he sighed and turned to stare at me.

"Its good to see you again Darien. Last I heard from you, you were in Paris." I took the hand he offered.

"And last I heard from you, you were in Serbia with your grandmother." He smiled, returning to that little innocent young boy I knew as a child. Jedite wasn't one to frown, it was unsettling to see such a cloudy look about him. He was always the happiest of us growing up.

"Yes well, I took a trip to the Orient with her and I just returned a few months ago, she is still there. Grandmother seems to enjoy the Orient more than she does here." I nodded, it made sense the Priestess Rei did look as if she was from the Orient and the way they acted just now. There was definitely something afoot here and I did not want to get in their way.

"Rei was just helping us out with a situation at the manor." Jedite nodded his smile fading away.

"No, I'm sorry I got brash with you. I…Rei is currently staying at our manor, she just relocated to the church a day ago and I…" I nodded understanding, Rei had left and he was here to retrieve her. Definitely a lover's quarrel.

"I'll let you get back to it then. I am returning now." I turned away and got in the carriage.

Back home, I found that mother had already had Serena sent to her room.

I kissed mother goodnight and went to my own room. I knew I would need to be of service to her.

Sorry I've never done a ghost story before so i'm kinda pulling my own leg here. Hope it comes out okay….


End file.
